The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a cross-sectional view of an exemplary cylinder of an internal combustion engine is presented. A crankshaft 10 rotates about a main bearing 12. The crankshaft 10 connects to a connecting rod 14, which translates the rotational movement of the crankshaft 10 into linear movement of a piston 16. The piston 16 includes a skirt 18, one or more rings 20, and a crown 22. The piston 16 rides inside of an engine block 30.
The engine block 30 includes fluid passageways 32 for engine coolant (hereinafter coolant). The coolant circulates in the passageway 32 and absorbs heat. The coolant is then circulated through a radiator 40. The coolant releases heat to air flowing across the radiator 40. The crankshaft 10 may be bathed in an oil bath (or oil) 50 contained within an oil pan 52. The oil 50 may be circulated through an oil cooler 54. The oil cooler 54 may include its own radiator to release heat to the atmosphere. Alternatively, the oil cooler 54 may exchange the heat with the coolant. During product development, a temperature of the oil 50 may be measured by a temperature sensor (not shown), which may or may not be available.